


Engaged!

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: "Is it bad that I can't make myself really care about that?""Definitely," Bass told her before bringing his lips to hers.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe, Connor Bennett/Charlie Matheson
Kudos: 19





	Engaged!

When Bass pulled Charlie aside, she was sure that she knew what this was about, especially from the look on his face. Still, she chose to play the innocent card.

"What do you want, Bass?" She asked with a sigh.

"Did you get engaged?" He demanded.

"You know the answer to that," she insisted. After all, his son was the one that she was engaged to.

"Charlie-" His voice was almost pleading, but he cut himself short before she could find out what he'd been going to say.

"We can't keep doing this anymore," Charlie persisted. "Things are good with Connor again. I'm engaged to him. I _can't_ do this anymore."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you really believe you're happy with him, that there's nothing I can give you that he can't, and I promise I'll back off for good," Bass told her. "But you can't. Can you?"

"Bass, don't," she begged.

"Tell me that you wouldn't be happier with me," he challenged.

"You know that things aren't that easy," Charlie insisted. "There's enough drama over me just being on good terms with you without anyone knowing what's going on between us. Leaving Connor to really be together with you would just be too much, okay?"

"No," he responded, starting to get a little angry. "I'm not okay with that, Charlie. Who cares what they think?"

"I do," she told him in an exasperated tone. "And you should too. He's your son, Bass."

"And I want him to be happy, I really do… Just not with you," Bass defended. "I've been telling him that from the start... Funny how you act like I'm the scandal when we were sleeping together back while he was still in Mexico."

"Would you keep your voice down?" Charlie demanded.

The last thing she needed was for their little argument to get overheard.

"I'm not giving up that easily, alright?" He asked in a slightly quieter voice. "I've done everything you've wanted, Charlie. You wanted to keep things quiet? I kept everything a secret, even from Miles. You wanted to bang my son? I stuck by your side and kept quiet while I watched you two making doe eyes at each other... But this? I'm not going to stand by and watch you marry second best and end things between us just because you're scared."

"You don't have a choice," she hissed back at him angrily. "If you don't want to watch it, then go somewhere else. But you don't get to make my decision for me."

Bass took a couple of steps closer to her, backing her against a tree. He let each of his hands rest against the bark on either side of her as he leaned forwards into her personal space.

"You've been doing a lot of arguing, but you still can't tell me that you don't want me," he pointed out. "...Go on. Tell me that you'll be happier without me and I'll give up. I'll stop fighting for you and I'll leave you and Connor to be a happy little family together."

Charlie closed her eyes in frustration before finally muttering out, "You know that's not what I want."

A self-satisfied smirk formed across his lips.

"I _do_ want to marry Connor though," she told him as she opened her eyes again and the smirk fell from his lips. "I like Connor... I love him… He makes me happy and I do want to marry him… It's just there's a part of me that _needs_ you."

"So then take us both," Bass insisted as he rested his forehead against hers. "He'll never have to know... He'll be happy. I'll be happy... _You_ 'll be happy, Charlie... We don't have to stop."

"Are we terrible people for wanting this?" She asked him.

"Probably," he admitted.

"Is it bad that I can't make myself really care about that?"

"Definitely," Bass told her before bringing his lips to hers.

Charlie knew that she had every reason to push him away, but she couldn't. Instead she grabbed onto fistfuls of his hair as she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.


End file.
